User blog:Ralok/Drell: Appearence
Hello mass effect fans, today we (me and the pikachu toy that keeps me ocmpany) are going to take a look at the drell. Everyone knows who the drell are, but i dont care about them so i am going to explain the history behind the drell anyways, First a synposis on the design history of the drell, during the first mass effect game there was only three romance options two humans and one alien this left many female (and some homosexual) players dissapointed although i see nothing wrong with kaiden many female players wanted a sexy alien male, they felt left out. So to remedy this thedrell were created, as of right now only male members of the species have all been seen, and although i am neither female or homosexual i am almost positive that they all have physical features that human women love ( and presumably drell women aswell ) A warning some of what i may say during this article may sound sexist to at least three different genders First thing you will notice about the drell is that they are green (but not in all place) http://i654.photobucket.com/albums/uu265/TheErhohen/untitled.png they are lizards, but green seems to have meaning the reason it was likely chosen is because it is generalyl considered a masculine color, but at the same time it has a connection with nature 90% of planet life noticable plantlife is green, therefore green is natural, and if i was a woman i would dig the idea of a man with a connection to nature, even if that connection was the fact he is the same color as spinach (not htanes exact shade) plus the color green is very often associated with aliens probably the second most assumed color of aliens (grey beats it) http://i673.photobucket.com/albums/vv92/TheGirl19/Mass%20Effect%202/Thane-1.jpg the next thing you will notice are the exagerated pouty lips http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091013002755/masseffect/images/a/a9/Drellface2.jpg this could just be thane, but it seems that alot about the design is to make him look sad, like the kind of person that needs a hug, And hugging is always nice. The next thing you will not notice is the fact that he does in fact have iris' look up at his eyes, look real hard and you will notice that drell have iris but they are not as noticable in normal light, this i am sure is to make him feel distant, retreated like he isnt all there, that is why when he has his little memory freakouts his iris's are more noticable because the parts of him that are distant are coming to the surface, and in essence he is becoming more identifiable, it humanizes him in more ways than one Now this next drell trait i am going to talk about, it really reallyreally realyl grosses me out http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100209205457/masseffect/images/d/dc/Thane_Krios00.png the joined FINGERS, it grosses me out because when I see it i can feel it, its like in my minds eye my ring and middle finger (the stallion and the sentinal) become fused together, i taped these fingers together the other day to see what it would feel like, it wasnt pleasant. I think they did this to further emphasize the sadness of the character thane, just imagine a universe where there was three other species with hands exactly like yours but this small differences and your species low population prevented you from finding a decent pair of gloves the rest of their body seems pretty much human, i am sure that when they are naked there are many other traits that are distinguishable on the whole i feel like drell look the way they do because they arent supposed to be overly intimidating, they are supposed to be attractive, but they are also supposed to be a little bit sad because that is what they are, and you look at their history they got plenty to be sad about. If i met a drell i would be nothing but friendly to him, andd i might benothing but friendly only because of his appearence, nothing about them raises any red flags, unless of course i was a rachni then i owuld be a little bit cautious. Category:Blog posts